Ficlet Parade: BtVS AtS
by S J Smith
Summary: Ficlets based on the characters of BtVS/AtS. Various characters and pairings. All inspired by challenges received on livejournal. Now up: A Tara chapter.
1. You Dance

You Dance

S J Smith

Rating: Teen overall (if you watched the show, you could read these)

Summary: Xander hated dancing.

A.N.: Ficlet written for Xander/Willow with the prompt of "You Dance" by Eastmountainsouth.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon never writes, he never calls. I'm just borrowing his stuff, okay?

* * *

Xander hated dancing. He knew it was a way to get girls; what dope didn't know that? But he felt like he had two left feet and maybe a couple added extra legs when he tried to dance. The best he did was stand there and sort of wiggle and even then, Xander was pretty sure people were making fun of him (notably Queen C and her group of friends). Xander'd wanted to learn how to dance for Buffy – with Buffy – but she just seemed to notice Angel. How fair was that? Tall dark and fangy got the pretty girl and he was left alone.

"You're pouting."

"I don't see what she sees in him, Will!" Xander waved a hand at the dance floor and Buffy and Angel, swaying together.

"You mean, besides the height, good looks, nice clothes and leather pants?" Willow smiled just a little as she asked the question.

Xander bobbed his head in response. "Exactly! He's almost common in his good looks! And here I am, just ready to be the guy Buffy needs, with my stunningly casual Goodwill wardrobe and hair that doesn't stick straight up."

Willow leaned her chin in her hand, considering Xander closely, almost as if she'd never seen him before. Xander almost felt nervous, the way she was looking at him. "You know what you need?" She reached over, taking his wrist.

"Not a dance! Will, no!" Xander whined and protested but let her drag him out onto the floor anyway. Maybe it wasn't swaying up close like he wanted to do with Buffy, but Willow was his best bud and dateless, too.

And the dateless buds always stuck together.

* * *


	2. Still

Still

S J Smith

Summary: Angel wished he'd stayed.

A.N.: Ficlet written with the prompts of Buffy/Angel and "Still" by Alanis Morissette. Post "The Gift."

Rating: Anyone can read.

Disclaimer: I sekritly moonlight as Joss Whedon on full moons...er, NOT.

* * *

It was quiet here, despite everything that they had been through together. The loudest sound he heard was rhythm of her heartbeat, muffled beneath a jacket. Her breath provided a soft counterpoint to the percussion and sometimes, there was the faint scrape of her fingers over the back of his hand.

They had not quite argued about it being dawn, not quite fought about whether he could stay with her and help out. They had agreed (lied) that the sunrise wasn't quite here yet and Angel's thoughts were both amused and grim – Romeo, leaving Juliet's bedroom, had spoken something like this and look how that had ended. He kept silent on that dirgeful musing; sitting this close to Mrs. Summers' grave made for maudlin thoughts.

(Later, oh later; he wished he'd lied even more about the sunrise; wished he'd listened more closely to the sound of her heartbeat.

Later, he wished he'd stayed.)

* * *


	3. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

S J Smith

Summary: Willow and Dawn say goodbye. Written for the prompts of "Willow - Dawn", "Saying Goodbye" by Sugarcult.

Rating: Anyone can read.

Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been, Joss Whedon.

* * *

"Everything was here." Her voice came out reedy thin as she stared at the chasm that used to by Sunnydale. "The high school, the Bronze." Her hands described the air. "The college." Her smile was a little distant. "Giles' apartment. Your house. Your Mom's and Buffy's graves."

Dawn nodded, brushing the hair back out of her eyes. It felt as weird to her as it did to Willow, coming back, seeing that green history marker sign that read, "Here, on blah blah day, did the town of Sunnydale get swallowed up in a crater." It felt even weird to know that they weren't the only people here; that tourists – tourists! – were studying the great big hole in the ground that once had been a city sitting onto of a Hellmouth.

She slipped her arm around Willow's waist, leaning her head against the older girl's shoulder. Willow reached up, cupping the back of Dawn's head, an awkward, tender embrace. "I guess there really isn't anything more for us here," Willow mumbled, wiping at her face with her free hand.

"No," Dawn said. "We can say goodbye."

* * *


	4. Stiletto Heels

Stiletto Heels

S J Smith

Summary: Ficlet for the prompts, "Stiletto Heels" and "Spike."

Disclaimer: All hail Joss.

Rating: Teen

* * *

One (Spike and Dru):

She wore heels for him, heels with these tight fitting little pointy-toed boots, heels that could stomp him into the ground. Spike was willing to let her, hell, he'd let Dru get away with nearly anything, even walking all over him.

* * *

Two (Spike and Willow):

Spike teetered back and forth, arms outstretched to keep his balance.

"Isn't so easy, is it?" came the mocking, delighted voice of that li'l witch, Red.

Gritting teeth, Spike growled, "Just tell me how long I gotta wear the soddin' things before we call it even!"

* * *

Note on Two - I figure Spike got into Willow's underwear drawer or something...laugh


	5. Moonlight

Moonlight

S J Smith

Rating: Anyone can read

Summary: Ficlet for the prompts of Buffy and moonlight; all from Angel's P.o.V.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is...not me.

* * *

If only she knew how she looked in the moonlight, with the soft beams trailing down over her. He couldn't explain it; no words would ever come close to describing her. The moonlight softened all the harsh edges and shadowed the pain, things that the bright lights everywhere else couldn't do. Maybe she knew how much the moonlight hid and why she welcomed him there.

* * *


	6. Trenchcoat

Trenchcoat

S J Smith

Summary: Inspired by the prompts, "Spike", "Willow" and "trenchcoat."

Disclaimer: All hail Joss!

Rating: Anyone can read.

* * *

It wasn't that he _liked_ the chit, hell no, but seeing Red in the rain, trapped under an awning that looked fit to collapse any second made Spike trot over to find out what she was doing. And when she stammered out an answer - girl couldn't lie to save her throat - Spike rolled his eyes, yanked off his coat and draped it over her. "C'mon. You gotta get home b'fore you catch cold."

* * *


	7. The Error Message

The Error Message

S J Smith

Disclaimer: Not now, no how, not ever.

Summary: Written for the prompts, "Angel" and "The error message." B/A.

* * *

"I don't understand." Angel peered at the red light, his scowl darkening with every single blink. "Why won't it work?"

Buffy sighed, taking the remote control away from her technologically inept boyfriend. "Seriously, Angel, it's not rocket science." She punched a couple of buttons, handing the remote back to Angel with a cheeky grin. "See? It's easy."

Angel gave the remote an offended look, turning it in his hand.

"C'mon, Angel," Buffy plucked the device from his hand, tossing it aside. "We've got better things to do with our time." So saying, she pushed him back into a chair and climbed into his lap.

"Hmm," Angel wrapped his arms around her, "you just may be right."

* * *


	8. A Breath of Fresh Air

A Breath of Fresh Air

S J Smith

Rating: Anyone can read

Disclaimer: All hail Joss!

Summary: Angel wasn't about to budge. No way. No how. Arms folded across his chest, he was the very vision of non-budging-ness.

* * *

"Please?" Buffy put that wheedling note in her voice.

"No." Angel wasn't about to budge. No way. No how. Arms folded across his chest, he was the very vision of non-budging-ness.

"But…Aaaaaaaangel." Drawing out his name and sticking out her lower lip in a pout, yeah, that usually worked.

"No means no, Buffy." Angel wasn't caving.

"That's so not fair." The pout deepened and she kicked at the floor with her little pointy-toed boot. Which, of course, was just a ploy, since Angel's eyes immediately went to said boot, and Xander really, really, didn't like how Angel's nostrils flaired and his eyes darkened.

Ewww, Angel and Buffy's shoes. Where in the world did Giles keep the brain bleach? Why wasn't that stocked here in the library, anyway? It ought to be. Xander made a mental note to request that.

"Maybe it's not fair but that's the way it is." And even worse, now Angel sounded like a mom or a dad. And that…really, really ick. Because the image of Angel dressed in his Mom's housedress – Xander did a full-out body shudder.

"Where're you going, Xander?" Willow asked, glancing up from the book in front of her. Something appropriately demon-y, of course.

"Sometimes," Xander pointedly didn't look in the direction of Buffy and Angel, "all a guy needs is a little fresh air." Too bad this wasn't one of those times.

* * *


	9. Movie Night

Movie Night

S J Smith

Rating: Anyone can read.

Disclaimer: All hail Joss!

Summary: Something remarkably silly and a crossover between BtVS/AtS that never, ever happened.

A.N.: References to _Ice Age_. The _movie_, people. Oh, and this doesn't take place in any current Known Universe. Just FYI.

* * *

The end credits rolled, finally revealing poor Scrat, the prehistoric squirrel, frozen in a block of ice and washing up on the shore of a deserted island. The ice melted and Scrat managed to escape his prison, leaving his acorn behind to chase after a coconut.

"This isn't going to end well," Giles muttered, reaching for popcorn, making a face when he realized the bowl was empty.

Lacing his fingers behind his head, Xander announced, "He reminds me of Wile E. Coyote."

"Mm, mm!" Willow nodded in agreement.

"Who's Wile E. Coyote?" Connor wrinkled his nose, feeling his youth in this group.

"_Looney Tunes_ and _Merry Melodies_; a masterful creation by the Warner Brothers' cartoon studio. Only in the mid-nineties did they come up with something even close to comparison and that was _Tiny Toons_, which was followed by _The Animaniacs_ and _Freakazoid_." Xander had this...weird expression on his face, sort of like some of the professors at college got when they were really into their text.

Giles gestured at Dawn to pass the popcorn and she handed the bowl over. "That didn't explain anything about Wile E. Coyote, Xander." Dawn turned to Connor helpfully. "Wile E. Coyote is a genius who's always chasing after the Roadrunner."

Well, at least Dawn was cuter than Xander. A lot cuter. "Genius...and Scrat's a genius?"

"Wile E. is a super genius," Xander intoned solemnly, making Willow laugh. Dawn made some exasperated noise and Giles shook his head, saying he was going back into the kitchen for more popcorn before the next movie.

Yeah...there really was no understanding these Sunnydale people, Connor thought. He was really gonna yell at Dad for dumping him off here while he and Spike went out with Buffy to talk to someone named 'Willie' about something. Dawn's knee brushed against his and...okay, maybe it wasn't quite so bad. But he was sure he'd hear about it if he suggested dating Buffy's little sister.

"Potty break," Xander announced, getting to his feet and exiting the room, leaving Willow, Connor and Dawn behind.

Waiting to make sure Xander was out of earshot, Connor lowered his voice. "I did notice something about this movie."

"Really? What?" Dawn leaned closer to him. Well, that was distracting. Willow gave him a knowing look that Connor did his best to ignore.

"The three main characters?" He grinned, really enjoying this. "Manny, Diego and Sid? Don't they remind you of Angel, Spike and Xander?"

* * *


	10. Glitter In The Air

Glitter in the Air

* * *

Drusilla remembered snow, but it had been a while since she'd actually experienced it. Cold didn't really have an effect on her, though walking down the center of the street, hands outstretched to catch at the silver flakes, head thrown back, her dress swishing around her calves, could attract attention. Not that Drusilla noticed. She stuck out her tongue, catching a snowflake on it.

It didn't melt.

"The glitter in the air, it whispers to me," she sang, half-closing her eyes and swaying back and forth. Her arms lashed like snakes as she spun in place. "Whispers, shhh, shhh."

"Miss? Are you all right?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the question and Drusilla smiled at the handsome young man. "Oh," she said, "I'm lovely." Her fingers walked up his chest. "But the snowflakes say something terrible's going to happen to you."

"What?"

Drusilla grabbed his skull, biting deep into his throat. The heat of his blood roared down her throat, melting the snowflake that had been in her mouth.

"They sing," she said, letting him slowly down to the road. "They'll sing to you, if you listen."

* * *

Written for D. M. Evans


	11. Luxury Woman

Luxury Woman

* * *

"This is all for me?" Buffy spun around, dancing in place, her hands clasped against her chest.

"Mmhmm." Angel smirked at her joy.

"But - how did you know?" She turn back around, gazing at the candlelit bubble bath, with a champagne flute of sparkling cider and a small bowl of fresh strawberries sprinkled with sugar. Curls of dark chocolate graced the top of the berries, not quite melted yet, though the heat of the candles and warmth of the steaming water would take care of that soon.

Angel lay his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them as he kissed her temple. "I just knew." He wouldn't tell her he'd once designed a similar bath for Darla, only instead of berries, he'd given her a heart, and the glass flute had been filled with rich, red blood.

No. He wouldn't share that at all.


	12. No Snogging Allowed

**Title: **No Snogging Allowed

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Giles doesn't understand teenagers.

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all.

* * *

He knew what he was getting in to, or at least, in theory, had expected some sort of culture shock upon entering the United States. His cover story of being a librarian at the Sunnydale High School, well, it wasn't the best, but what could he do? It would give him ready access to the Slayer.

The thing he really hadn't expected, though, were the children. It wasn't that they actually intended to iuse/i the library for its intended purpose, no, they found the quiet place to be preferable for 'hooking up' or whatever 'almost-but-not-quite-shagging' was called here in the States.

However, Giles thought if he came across another pair of teenagers, snogging in the stacks, he would institute a 'no couples' zone, beginning the second someone set foot through the doors.


	13. So Very Long Ago

**Title: ** So Very Long Ago

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Drusilla comes to a decision regarding Spike.

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all.

* * *

When she was human (a very long time ago, Miss Edith reminds her), she had but five senses. Sight and hearing, and taste and touch, and smell. Drusilla couldn't remember that time very well, though Miss Edith did (and Drusilla didn't question why, since Miss Edith hadn't been there when she was human, so very long ago), and liked to remind Dru of it. Sometimes, her reminders hurt, and Miss Edith was punished when they did, either blindfolded, or gagged, and sometimes bound tightly, so she couldn't move or watch or see, so her senses were fogged.

Dru would let Spike tie her up, and blindfold her, and once, stuff her ears with cotton, so she couldn't hear. The flare of her other senses heightened the experience, her senses of smell and touch and taste exploded because she could not see or hear, and her Spike was a dangerous, delicate boy, and the exquisite pain combined with joy, to make it a heady time, but almost too much for her body to bear. Ah, but the reminder of it, it was almost like a fresh heart beating in her hand before she bit into it, succulent, and rich, and overwhelming.

She opened her eyes, meeting Miss Edith's, and sighed. Those times with Spike and a tight bit of rope were so very long ago, since her boy had fallen in love with the Slayer. There was no man who ever made her feel like her Spike, ever, and Drusilla nodded to her companion. "Yes, Miss Edith," she said, "I should make a resolution to bring my boy back home." A smile widened her mouth, and her sharp teeth glittered. The Slayer and a soul couldn't hold him forever. Spike was hers, forever, always, until the stars fell.


	14. Sorting Hat

**Discussions VIII**

* * *

She'd heard of the book – who hadn't, it was supposed to be one of the best new books for kids out there – but Tara hadn't picked it up, because, back home, looking at a book with a boy wearing what looked like a dress on a broomstick could've gotten her beaten, at best.

But now that she had a place of her own, she could read whatever she wanted, without anyone complaining or threatening her for her choice of books.

Tara settled in to read _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_ with a cup of mint tea steaming gently on the table next to her. The story seemed familiar at first – her heart hurt for Harry, for enduring the Dursleys the way he had to, but then, the owls started arriving.

By the time Tara finished the novel, she wanted to cry, or maybe throw the book across the room. There would be no Hogwarts for the likes of her, back home or at college.


End file.
